To Bear The Name
by Babyuknowme13
Summary: What is it to bear the name Hamato? Is it the masks? The weapons? The skills? Or maybe the battles? Read and learn, fair reader. And try to understand, brotherhood is more.
1. To Bear The Name

LC; Okay, this is a one shot!  
>Leo; She thinks.<br>LC; It really depends.  
>Disclaimer; No, I do not own them.<p>

They have fought together for a while now.  
>But each time, he can't help but be proud of his brothers.<br>Proud of their progress and their reasons.

But each time they fight against the Foot or the Purple Dragons, he is afraid.  
>He doesn't know what he'll do if he loses even one brother.<br>So that is why he is in the dojo at every hour of the day and night, constantly.

Because he needs to be better, for them.  
>To protect them from that wayward bullet or katana blade.<br>That is why he works as hard as he does.

For years they have lived in a single set pattern, and for years it has worked.  
>He, Leonardo, is and always will be their fearless leader.<br>He will forever draw his twin blades in defense of his beloved brothers.

Raphael is perhaps their unbreakable strength.  
>He would never intentionally harm someone he cared for, not ever.<br>His twin sais are heavy, and they deal damage.

Donatello is the smartest being to ever walk the Earth or any other planet.  
>He can hack into every computer on their planet.<br>His single oak bo is more than enough to hold back the enemy forces for them.

Michelangelo is the baby, clearer than day.  
>But under the playful act is a fierce warrior and loving brother.<br>His nunchaku are truly weapons to be feared.

The four have lived and trained together since they had learned to walk.  
>Forever pushing the others on to higher limits.<br>They will forever encourage the others to do their best in all things.

But no family is untainted, nor perfect.  
>All brothers fight from time to time, they are no exception.<br>They argue like any teenager would and does.

Somehow though they have stuck together, through overwhelming odds, they fight.  
>For their siblings, until breath has left their hallow shells.<br>They fight for one and another, not caring about personal injury or well-being.

That is why they will continue fighting forever.  
>Because they are proud of who they are and what they do, eternally.<br>Proud of their brotherly bond, unbreakable to any foe.

That is what it means to be brothers, now and always.  
>That is what it means to live and love someone for sixteen years.<br>This is what it means to bear the name Hamato!


	2. Leonardo Hamato

LC; Power Poems was such a hit!  
>Leo; So she decided to start on the same thing.<br>Don; Only for us instead.  
>LC; YEP! So enjoy my poetry!<br>Disclaimer; I do not own TMNT. However, they can own my body if they want. *Drools over turtles*

Chapter 1; Fearless Leader

Since they were young he had stepped up.

Training harder, for a much longer time.

It wore him down until he was unrecognizable.

Surely this hollow shell in the mirror wasn't he?

Surely those aren't his sunken eyes, staring at him?

Surely he hadn't fallen so far.

But he knows no matter how far he falls, he'll continue.

Because wether they like it or not,

He will forever watch over them, protecting them.

Raphael accuses him of perfection.

How wrong he is, he knows.

Because if he were perfect Raphael would be leader.

If he were perfect Mikey could do as he wished.

Don would be able to pursue his dreams if it were true.

But it isn't, and he is not.

He is not perfect, now or ever.

Still he will strive for that unattainable level.

Because once there his brothers will be free.

Never to touch another's blood.

Raphael would be free to bust as many heads as he wished.

Donatello would follow his heart for engineering.

Michelangelo's innocence would be spared.

That was all he had ever wished.

For their happiness to shine unhindered.

He even hopes that his master might enjoy life more.

So he trains harder than any other.

In the dojo at all hours of the day and night.

Sometimes he'll forgoe food and drink.

Others maybe he'll grab a snack.

Because he needs to get better.

He knows he may never reach perfection.

But that doesn't matter anymore.

Because Mikey is calling from the living room.

He's annoyed Raph to the end of the rope again.

So now his brother needs him to help.

That is what he is there for.

So now he'll go and save his little brother.

Because he is who he is.

And because Raph's sai are sharp.

But most of all, maybe it is this,

He is Leonardo Hamato.

So if his brothers need him, he'll come.

To listen, to aid, to talk to.

It does not matter what task.

Because he is Leonardo Hamato.

And they his beloved otoutos.

He would give his life for theirs.

Without a single hesitating heartbeat.

He'd better hurry, Mikey is screaming.

So he'll snuff out the candles now.

Envelop his room in darkness.

Run outside in time to hold Raphael back.

Because that is what he does.

He's been doing it for years now.

He knows no other life.

His brothers have their dreams.

His is their eternal happiness.

It is a worthwhile goal, he knows.

But sometimes it gets hard.

To ignore that which he once enjoyed.

But he'll shove it away, to the bottom of the closet.

Until later tonight, after they have all fallen asleep.

That is when he lets himself be who he is.

He is Leonardo Hamato.

Son, pupil, elder brother, and friend.

He is Leonardo Hamato.

And this is his end.


	3. Rapheal Hamato

LC; Okay, to Bear the Name!  
>Leo; Geez, you made me a pushover.<br>LC; That is who I believe you are.  
>Raph; You hit the nail on the head!<br>Don; Yeah, you got under his shell.  
>LC; I'm glad you think that Raph, cause this is for you!<br>Disclaimer; I do not own them, so now I have to go into hiding before Raph kills me.

Chapter 2; Raphael Hamato

For as long as the Earth has turned.

He has been the strength of the clan.

Fighting harder than any other,

To protect those he calls friend.

With each blow, each stab, he fights on.

He wears the color best suited for himself.

He is the brother of red.

Fury incarnate he is and always will be.

His rage fueling him to greater hights.

He hides behind it, his eternal sheild.

But sometimes he crawls out.

From under the sheild, only skin deep.

He shows his kinder side, his caring side.

That is when he sheds his tears.

He will only do it for a certain few.

His brothers, have earned that honor.

He will cry when they are injured.

Weep when they are scared and alone.

Sob when they die.

But not tonight, no, not tonight.

Because they are alive and well.

Because he is Raphael Hamato.

So instead he is cool, and angry.

He is nought but a frightened child.

Worried about being hurt for being himself.

Only his brothers know who he is.

Even if they hardly see him.

He is Raphael Hamato.

Now he can hear them, over his pounding fists.

Leo is trying to get Don to watch a movie with them.

Mikey is calling him now.

He wants to know the same thing.

It'll be a horror film, with lots of fighting.

It will be perfect for tonight.

Because he can show a slightly kinder side.

He can hold his frightened brothers.

In the morning he will gripe.

But he would never give back those moments.

When he could let go, just a little.

Just one last punch against the bag.

He walks up the stairs in time to see them all.

They aren't facing him.

They are too busy fighting over the movie.

He watches Leo try to keep the two others apart.

He sees the mock anger in Mikey's eyes.

Don is poking him unmercifully with his bo.

It makes him want to laugh.

Makes him want to join in the banter.

But he won't.

Because he is Raphael Hamato.

He'll stand and watch for a while.

When they notice him they stop.

No more arguements, fights, or nonsense.

Because he is Raphael Hamato.

Twirling his sai he hops onto the couch.

The whole time he thinks about his role.

Second in command, strength of the clan.

He can live with this.

Oh yeah, he can live with this.

He is Raphael Hamato.

And he loves to fight.

But he'll only draw the sai against enemies.

In defense of his dear brothers.

Because he is Raphael Hamato.

Friend, pupil, brother, and son.

He is Raphael Hamato.

And he is done.


	4. Donatello Hamato

LC; OKAY! Now it's Donny's turn!  
>Don; Aw, why don't we just skip me?<br>Leo; We had to go through it.  
>Raph; So you can to.<br>LC; Don't worry, it's Mikey's turn next!  
>Disclaimer; I do not own TMNT!<p>

Chapter 3; Donatello Hamato

Since first crawling from his shell.

He's aided his brothers by making it easier.

He is their engineer, their doctor.

Whenever Raph caught the cold.

Whenever Mikey got chicken pox.

Whenever Leo worked himself into a stupor.

He was there to care for them.

But who cares for the caretaker?

The bo his staff, fighting on.

Enough force to shatter bones.

Unassuming, they always underestimate him.

He hates that.

He's every bit as good as Leonardo!

Every bit as strong as Raphael!

Every bit as talented as Michelangelo!

So why do they always hold back?

It's just a bit, a small margin.

But he knows what they are capable of.

He knows they hold back, afraid to hurt him.

Maybe it is for the best.

Without him, they would surely die.

Every stitch, every bandage, every cure.

Would be lost if he were not there.

He is their healer, that much is certain.

But who heals the healer?

Who repairs the mechanic?

Who fixes him when he's broken?

That is why he can not fall.

He has to be there for them.

Otherwise they would all fall.

After all, to lose one is to break the chain.

Every link is essential to the body.

If one breaks, the others soon follow.

They can not exist in this world seperate.

Still, he wishes with every fibre of his being.

That they held as much respect for him as once they did.

They respect his healing skills, why not his fighting?

Raphael is the worse of them all, it seems.

Always there to block an attack.

Always watching his shell, ready to protect.

He wishes he could prove himself.

But he knows doing that is out of the way.

Because he is Donatello Hamato.

And he is not suppossed to enjoy fighting.

He isn't suppossed to be able to break bones with a single swing.

Because he is Donatello Hamato.

And he creates, with his two hands.

He is Donatello Hamato, that is true.

He is who he is.

And that will never change.

But maybe, his brothers' opinions might.

He is Donatello Hamato.

He is there, it is true.

He is Donatello Hamato.

And he is through.


	5. Michelangelo Hamato

LC; Okay! The last of the TMNT!  
>Mikey; WOO HOO! COWABUNGA!<br>Leo; You realize she's going to make you totally emo, right?  
>Mikey;...WHAT!<br>LC; ENOUGH TALKING! On to greatness!  
>Disclaimer; I do not own Mikey or the other TMNT turtles. But I wish I did. It would be so cool.<p>Chapter 4; Michelangelo Hamato<p>

Since the first rays of light in his eyes,

He has sought to bring the same light to their eyes.

His one and only goal.

To bring happiness to his brothers.

He feels it's a goal worth fighting for.

And that is why he fights.

So his brothers can have more time for fun.

So they can loosen up a bit.

That's why he is the way he is.

That's why he is always playing the clown.

Because it makes them smile.

Makes them happy, for a while.

He doesn't mind being called an idiot.

Even though he's as good at math as Don.

He doesn't mind being called Shell-for-brains.

Even when he can defeat stronger opponents.

He doesn't mind being told to grow up.

Even when he can be more serious than their leader.

Because he is Michelangelo Hamato.

He has always been the baby of the family.

Always the one to seek out anothers' presence after a nightmare.

The only one to still sleep with a nightlight.

But he knows his brothers don't mind.

In fact, they rely on his innocence.

They rely on that light in his sparkling eyes.

Because he is Michelangelo Hamato.

And he loves them all to the bottom of his cold-blooded heart.

That is why he swings those nunchuku.

More than anything else.

It's why he plays those video games.

Why he always acts like a child.

Because without him his brothers would fall.

They would fall victim to the darkness of their lives.

Because they are different.

And because they are hunted.

So he will forever remain the baby.

The naive and innocent little brother.

So that he can remind them how to enjoy the little things.

He is Michelangelo Hamato.

The one who had the hardest time pronouncing his name.

The one who goofs off more than any other.

Who continues to swear pizza was invented by the Gods.

He is who he is, and nothing will change that.

They tell him to grow up.

They don't mean it, and he knows.

Because if he did, it would be different.

It would be the same as it never was.

He is Michelangelo Hamato.

He can feel scared, lonely, sad.

Annoyed, frustrated, and even envious.

But more often than not, he is happy.

He shows the world the warmth of a smile.

And more than anything, his brothers will protect that.

That light he shines, above all others.

He is Michelangelo Hamato.

And he is the baby of the clan.

But they wouldn't change it for the world.

He fights for his brothers' happiness.

He is Michlenagelo Hamato.

He is baby, friend, and lovable oaf.

He is Michelangelo Hamato.

He is who he needs to be.

He is Mikey Hamato.

And forever and always, never diminished.

He is Michelangelo Hamato.

And he is finished. 


	6. Splinter Hamato

LC; Okay, here's one for master Splinter!  
>Splinter; I'm pretty sure I have to sign something for this.<br>LC; You would be wrong.  
>Disclaimer; I do not own master Splinter. No offense to the great ninjutsu master, but I'm afraid of rats.<p>Chapter 5; Splinter Hamato, Master.<p>

Since bringing them to his burrow,

He has raised and guarded the precious little ones.

From their first steps.

To the first time they spoke.

He began training them, wanting them to be ready.

But perhaps not today.

Not on this night of Christmas eve.

When little turtles are happy and excited.

Not worn out and frustrated.

No, no practice today.

But tonight, whilst they sleep, he will be awake.

He'll wrap their presents in neat little bows.

A basketball for Michelangelo.

A new set of tools for Donatello.

A red and black punching bag for Raphael.

A book of ninjutsu for Leonardo.

Everything they asked for.

It's the best he could do.

But he longs to give what each father does.

Every father wishes to give his children the world.

He is no exception to this rule.

He knew, from that first time.

They would be different from those above.

And those above would seek to harm his sons.

He will not let it happen.

Because he is Splinter Hamato.

And no parent should have to bury a child.

No father should be forced to watch his sons fall.

So tonight, whilst they sleep, he is awake.

He wraps the presents with a gentle hand.

They seem so small to him, so insignificant.

But he knows the light that will enter their eyes.

When they see the gifts under the tree.

They will shine with a light to rival the city.

And since he is Splinter Hamato.

He knows for a fact, they will not mind.

He wonders what gifts his creative sons will give him?

An old scarf from Michelangelo.

Some tea bags, new, from Donatello.

A new batch of candles from Raphael.

Perhaps some fresh sushi from Leonardo.

These gifts might too seem small.

But he has an even better one than those.

He has his sons, and they were the best gift of all.

He is Splinter Hamato.

And he has raised his sons to be fine young men.

Now they are grown and living their lives.

And he wonders what use and old rat has now.

He can no longer fight.

His sons have heard every piece of wisdom in his mind.

And they rely on eachother for the comfort sought desperatly.

Even so, he cares for them as best he is able.

Checking on them at night.

Gathering food for the day.

Listening with an unjudging mind.

He will do so, if they so wish.

Because he is Splinter Hamato.

Sometimes he can hear Mikey seeking out a brother.

When a nightmare rouses him from sleep.

Not once has he sought him out though.

Not since they were young.

He is Splinter Hamato.

And he will always be there.

To talk to, to listen, to always hear.

He is Splinter Hamato.

And if you open your eyes and seek him out,

He will be waiting for you.

He is Splinter Hamato.

Father, master, sensei, and rat.

So if ever his sons need an ear.

He is Splinter Hamato.

And he will always be here. 


	7. April O'Neil

LC; OKAY! April's turn!  
>April; I'm not sure about this.<br>Leo; Ah come on, we survived.  
>April; Well, okay, I guess.<br>Disclaimer; I do not own April O'Neil, she is too rich. I can't buy her. Not that I haven't tried.

Chapter 6; April O'Neil

Since first falling into their lives,

She has sought nothing more than helping them.

These strange and fascinating turtle men.

They are like the brothers she never had.

And she knows they see her as a sister.

Sometimes it feels like she's the single mother of four.

Others it seems she's the sixth wheel of things.

But every day she thinks about it.

She knows with absolute certainty it is true.

She would not know what life would be like,

Without the brothers of orange, purple, red, and blue.

So she'll gladly bring down supplies.

Help Donny with a gadget or two.

Play with Mikey.

Train with Leo.

Maybe even talk to Raph for a while.

She understands that they are sometimes nervous around her.

She is the first to ever see them for who they are.

And even as she listens to their snores from the next room.

She knows she wouldn't have it any other way.

She does not bear the name Hamato.

Not by blood at least.

But she likes to think she is an honorary member.

Of the Kame clan.

Sometimes it can be hard.

There are times she wants to be alone.

But she deals with those times as they come and go.

It's getting easier, she tells herself.

Besides, it's the times they stay away that worry her.

When she can't find them.

When they don't answer their shellcells.

That is when she frets and worries about her dear friends.

She doesn't know what to do without them.

Because she is April O'Neil.

That year, when they all vanished.

It scared her, made her hysterical.

It turned out they were in the future.

Well out of harm's way.

How relieved she had felt, that day they returned.

How happy she was, to have them home.

Even with Casey, there is still a void.

A place in her heart, for the young terrapins.

Sure, sometimes she wants to be alone.

But it's then that her greatest fears spring.

That is why she doesn't mind the avalanche causing snores next door.

So long as she knows they are near and safe.

Her brothers, her family, her own little boys.

Because she is April O'Neil.

She would gladly face a hundred demon Shredders for them.

A thousand angry Huns.

A million pissed Karais!

But she doesn't have to, at least not yet.

Because she is April O'Neil.

And she is their elder sister.

She is who she wants to be.

She can fight now.

To protect those dear boys.

She can help make them happy.

If only for a time.

She can watch over them.

And because she is April O'Neil.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

She is April O'Neil.

A sister, a daughter, a friend, and a mother.

She is April O'Neil.

She just doesn't want to be a bother. 


	8. Casey Jones

LC; Okay, here's Casey!  
>Casey; Yo guys, just got one thing to say!<br>LC; If you have any requests, REVIEW!  
>Raph; And LC here will write a poem for ya.<br>Casey; Yeah, she's running out of characters.  
>Disclaimer; I do not own Casey. Nor do I want to, he is a little to big to take on a plane with me.<p>Chapter 7; Casey Jones<p>

Since first busting crime with his pal.

He's helped guard them all.

Never before had he felt this way.

At least not since his friend and he were bullied.

But the need, the wish, to protect another.

Is astounding to the greatest of minds.

Once he nearly lost himself to revenge.

His father would not have been proud.

Ironically, it was his soon to be best friend who saved him.

From that dark abyss from which there is no escape.

But he's not one of those sentimental types.

He doesn't write poems about the stars.

But even so, he could almost do it.

If she asked him to, he would.

Since the first time he'd ever seen her.

He had been hypnotized by everything about her.

He never would have met her, if not for them.

Raph, so like him while different all at once.

Mikey, an annoying little brother, to be sure.

Donny, a genius who's helped him more than once.

But Leo, Leo was harder.

At times Leo could be as fun loving as Mike.

Others he was stone dead serious.

Still others, he came out to bust heads.

But he suppossed Leo was his big bro too.

In a way at least.

It seemed Leo didn't mind that he wasn't green.

Or that he didn't have a shell, or carapice.

Leo still treated him the same as his other brothers.

Maybe that is why he fought for them too.

Maybe because they seemed like the family he hadn't had.

The family that had been taken from him.

So yeah, he'll fight to protect the guys.

What else is he there for.

Besides, the guys also fight to protect April.

And he will always protect her.

Because he is Casey Jones.

And because he doesn't want to feel that way again.

To feel that awful, all consuming anger.

The one that never seemed to calm down.

He is Casey Jones.

A delinquint, and a buffoon.

But he tries, and that's what matters.

He doesn't deserve the life he has.

But he will, just give him time.

He'll fight with everything in his bag.

If it means helping out his brothers.

Sure, they ain't related by any blood.

But they are his brothers.

He is Casey Jones.

And he loves every minute of the fight.

He loves the rush of adrenaline in his body.

But that isn't his only reason.

No, cause that would make him a bad guy.

No, the reason is his bros down in the sewers.

The reason is for the pretty, red-haired lady waiting out front.

Yeah, that's a good reason all right.

He is Casey Jones.

He is a vigilante.

But not tonight, nope, not now.

Because he has a date with the most beautiful girl in the world.

So he'll hang up his hockey mask for now.

He'll leave his golf bag by the door.

Until later, when he can't sleep.

When his red hot blood cries for a fight.

Because he is Casey Jones.

And that is what he does.

He's a fighter, his ma always knew it.

He's a big boy, he can take care of himself.

But it's nice having others around, now.

He is Casey Jones.

A lover, a friend, a vigilante, and more.

He is Casey Jones.

Anything but a bore. 


	9. The Shredder

LC; Alright, this is the last one unless someone gives me a request.  
>Shredder; I thought you would be happy to relax a little.<br>LC; How can I relax with you here?  
>Shred-head; By the way, where are the turtles?<br>LC; They didn't feel like fighting so they didn't come.  
>Shred-head; AW! DANG IT!<br>Disclaimer; I do not own the Shredder. I don't need to. I already own one. It's in the kitchen.

Chapter 8; The Shredder, Oroku Saki.

Since falling on this miserable dirt ball.

He has sought a way home.

But has any wondered why he wishes so desperatly to go home?

Has any thought maybe he had someone waiting for him?

Back on his home planet?

No, they never do.

Always he's the bad guy, and they get in the way.

He won't sugar coat it.

He has done many things he is not proud of.

But he is blinded.

He wants to go home.

Back to his wife, growing old without him.

Back to his children, running around on their tentacles by now.

That is his only wish.

Now he sits on this barren ice rock.

Alone, not a soul in the universe to hear his cries.

So he let's himself.

He allows himself to shed those tears, hidden for hundreds of years.

Because he is Ch'rell.

He is Oroku Saki.

He is the Shredder.

So many names for one squid.

Those blasted turtles, always in the way.

Never letting him go home!

They will never know the pain he feels every day.

Whenever his thoughts wander to his loved ones.

Is it so wrong for an evil mastermind to have them?

Maybe that is why he picked up Karai.

She reminded him so much of his daughter.

So stubborn, so resilient, never letting up.

He did think of her as a daughter, truly.

And now he did not even have her.

What was left for him now?

If only he could die.

But he knew that would not happen, no.

Because he is Ch'rell.

Because he is Oroku Saki.

Because he is the Shredder.

And he will live for hundreds if not thousands more years.

He curses his long life span.

He curses that rat and his sons.

He even curses himself for leaving his beloved.

But he can not change it now.

It is, as it was meant to be.

He was never meant to see his eggs hatch.

To see his beloved wife's face again.

Not even to say good-bye or thank-you to Karai.

And now he is alone.

He is Ch'rell.

That is the name he prefers.

Because that is who he really is.

When it comes down to it.

He was nought but a desperate squid, trying to go home.

How can they blame him for that?

If only he had some way to see them again.

Any of them, if only for a moment.

Then he could die happy.

But he is Ch'rell.

He must not give in to this wasteland.

He is stronger than that!

He is Ch'rell.

He is Oroku Saki.

He is the Shredder.

And he wants to go home.

He is a father, husband, and bad guy.

He is the Shredder.

And this is his good bye. 


	10. Leatherhead

LC; Okay, here's one for Leatherhead!  
>LH; Why me? I thought you were doing Hamatos.<br>LC; No, see, I meant it differently.  
>Leo; She meant to show people's POV's of how they are, making them who they are.<br>LC; Percisely!  
>Disclaimer; I do not own TMNT!<p>Chapter 9; Leatherhead<p>

Since finding himself stuck in the ooze.

He has sought for proof.

Proof that the monster within him is not true.

Prove that he is who he wishes to be.

Not the monster he seems.

Sometimes he is angry and his eyes change.

From the gentle glow to the raging light.

But these times are fewer and in between.

Thanks to his friends, his allies.

His anchors to the realm of reality.

The ones similar and different, all in one.

What would he have done without them?

He knows, oh yes, it's hard not to.

Perhaps he truly would have become the sewer gator.

But he hasn't, not now, not ever.

Because of his dear friends.

And he is thankful.

Because he is Leatherhead.

Just a little egg at first.

But now with an IQ rivalling Einstein's.

There is only one person he admits as his superior.

Donatello, with his amazing prowess.

Makes him feel envious of his acheivments.

Sometimes he wishes to have something original that he does not.

He doesn't mind all the time though.

In fact, he's usually grateful.

Because he is Leatherhead.

But it's dark in the sewers.

And his friends aren't there all the time.

They can't be.

When he's alone, sure none can hear.

That is when the monster is set free.

That is when the cage is unlocked.

Haven't they wondered why there aren't that many rats anymore?

Afterwards, when he's eaten his fill, he cries.

Giant, crocodile tears.

Huge, nerver wracking sobs that cause his whole body to tremble.

But he'll put up a happy, content front around them.

He doesn't want to impose.

But he can't help but worry.

What if next time he hurts one of them?

He couldn't live with that!

He is Leatherhead.

And he worries a great deal.

He is not much worth speaking of.

But what he is, does count.

They never forget to include him.

He is so grateful.

Because without them he'd lose his humanity.

After all, it's a fine line between genius and insanity.

And Donatello knows this better than any.

For he has crossed that line before.

But he's also proven.

It's never too late to turn around.

He is Leatherhead.

And he is not much, goodness knows.

But what he is is important.

As he should and does well know.

He is Leatherhead.

A comrade, an ally, and a fierce beast.

He is Leatherhead.

And all he wants is peace. 


	11. Usagi Yojimbo

LC; Okay! Now for Usagi Yojimbo!  
>Usagi; I am honored.<br>Raph; Don't be.  
>Don; This is torture!<br>Leo; Take my advice and run before it's too late.  
>LC; TOO LATE! MWUHAHAHAHAHAA!<br>Diclaimer; I do not own Usagi. I wish I did though, he's such a cute bunny!

Chapter 10; Usagi Yojimbo

Since saving the elderly rat from the dragon.

He has never known what adventures awaited.

What a surprise to fight the rat's sons.

Two swordsmen, one ninja, one samurai.

It would have been a great battle.

But the Ultimate Ninja had resorted to treachory.

Firing a poison dart.

So now he waits for the day.

When they can have an honorable rematch.

A samurai must forever remain honorable.

A ninja has no honor.

Once he believed these things.

Now he knows differently.

Being a samurai, does not automatically make one honorable.

Being a ninja, does not dishonor one.

Leonardo and his brothers have proven this.

And he is proud to be called his friend.

Because he is Usagi Yojimbo.

And because he owes them so much.

For saving his lord, for befriending him.

He needs a little excitement.

He is happy to be their friend.

Because he is Usagi Yojimbo.

And he is loyal if nothing else.

Their world is so strange.

Huge, metal buildings.

Thousands of people, so strange.

People without fins, fur, or scales.

They seem so otherworldly.

But that is redundant.

It may seem at times like they owe him more than anything.

But he knows that's not true.

His lord would be dead if not for Leonardo.

Leonardo and his impecable honor.

He is Usagi Yojimbo.

And he is a samurai.

He lives under bushido, the way of the samurai.

But so to do they.

Yet they are shinobi, through and through.

Maybe that is what makes them strong.

They think outside the box, but live by honor.

Maybe being a ninja does not make one evil.

Maybe it is what goes on behind the masks.

That makes them who they are.

He has been taught a valuable lesson.

To not judge a warrior by their uniform.

He is Usagi Yojimbo.

And he is a master of kenjutsu.

One person he sees as his superior.

One turtle, to be specific.

Leonardo Hamato, an honorable shinobi.

A man he can not wait to fight again.

But this time, without the darts.

He is Usagi Yojimbo.

A samurai, a master, and a rabbit.

He is Usagi Yojimbo.

He could get in to the habit.  
> <p>


	12. Cody JonesO'Neil

LC; Okay, here's one for Cody!  
>Cody; Sweet! Can't wait to see it!<br>Don; RUN! BEFORE SHE SUCKS OUT YOUR SOUL!  
>Cody; Huh?<br>LC; SILENCE MORTALS! Your attempts are futile, it is too late!  
>Disclaimer; I do not own the TMNT! However, I own some TNT! *EVIL LAUGH*<p>Chapter 11; Cody Jones-O'Neil.<p>

Since the death of his parents.

He has lived a lonely existence.

He had friends, not many, but some.

But they weren't enough.

He wanted to feel what it was to be free.

The stories of life in his great-grandparents' time.

They seem like a release.

When he built that time window, he had a plan.

He wanted to go to the past.

Not watch it.

Watching it would be like watching something from a cage.

So close, but you can't escape the bars.

The binds that hold you down.

And keep him from flying.

He would give anything to stretch his wings.

Just a little, just to feel the wind beneathe his wings.

That window was his, one of oppurtunity.

It was the door to his cage.

And it had worked.

Maybe not in the way he intended though.

But it doesn't matter anymore.

Because he is Cody Jones-O'Neil.

And because he got to feel free anyway.

The turtles showed him what it was like.

Taught him how to have fun and get out.

Helped him leave the tower more and more.

Now he was free, truly, free.

And it felt great, it was the best feeling there could ever be!

When he is old, he'll tell his kids about it.

About feeling that freedom for the first time.

About the excitment and adrenaline.

About the amazing friends he made in the turtle men.

He is Cody Jones-O'Neil.

And he is a bird stuck in a cage.

But now he knows how to unlock the door.

Turned out he always had the key.

It was just a matter of using it.

Now he could fly and he didn't need anyone to help him.

He is Cody Jones-O'Neil.

And he used to spend his days in a tower, high above.

But things have begun to change, just a little.

Sure, his first friends had to leave.

But it doesn't matter.

Because they helped him make new ones.

The showed him how to not be so alone anymore.

And he can never thank them enough.

Yeah, it would have been cool to visit their time.

But then, imagine what he would've left behind.

All the tech, his new friends, his company.

He almost lost it all.

He decided he was never going to perfect the time window.

He didn't need to make a new door in his cage.

But he would keep the blue prints.

Just in case the world ever needed them again.

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles that is.

He is Cody Jones-O'Neil.

Head and owner of O'Neil Tech.

He is Cody Jones-O'Neil.

And at one point he felt trapped by his own inheritance.

Now however, he knows he is free.

Yeah, he still lives in the tallest room of the tallest tower.

But the door is open now.

And he can walk out, any time he wants.

He is Cody Jones-O'Neil.

And it's his money, he never flaunts. 


	13. Angel

LC; Here's one for Angel.  
>Angel; Yeah, but I'm the last one.<br>Leo; She's out of ideas!  
>Mikey; Let's celebrate!<br>LC; Your mean to me.  
>Disclaimer; I do not own the TMNT!<p>

Chapter 12; Angel

Since the initiation to the gang.

Or rather, the failed one.

She's tried to get her life back on track.

She's succeded in part, that is true.

She even got a job.

She is a pizza delivery girl.

It doesn't pay much, but it's a job.

Just another part of who she is or will be.

She's always hated her name.

It sounded like they were trying to tell her how to behave.

She didn't like being controlled.

She wished she could change it.

Roxy would be a cool name.

Or maybe even Tina or something.

Anything but little Angel.

Ever since she was old enough to understand.

She's tried to prove them wrong.

Show them she needed a new name.

Because she is Angel.

And she hates it so much.

The piercings were the first step.

To trying to be her own person.

Her parents died before they even saw them.

Dying driving home drunk.

With parents like hers, what did they expect?

How could they think she'd be an angel?

She didn't care anymore.

Because she is Angel.

Wether she likes it or not.

She won't change her name.

Because it was her mother's last gift.

She is older now, a little wiser.

A little closer to who she will be.

She knows her parents wanted her to choose a different path now.

They didn't mean to control her, hold her down.

They were just giving her wings.

To do what she wanted with.

She is Angel.

And now she understands a little better.

But she'll keep the piercings.

She'll wear the torn and frayed clothing.

She'll talk tough and walk like she owns everything.

Because she is Angel.

And because it's whats she enjoys.

She is who she will be after all.

Her parents wanted her to be different.

They got their wish.

At one time she was sad and angry.

Now she knows what they meant a little better.

She's different now, working to become better.

She helps out now and again.

She is Angel.

But that's only a small part of who she really is.

She is a lot of things.

Sister, friend, and cousin.

Even former PD initiate.

She's glad she caught herself before getting in too deep though.

Glad she never got the tattoo.

Of course, she's going to get one anyway.

Maybe she'll get an angel.

But it won't be a dragon.

Definitely not a purple one.

Truth be told, she's a little sick of them.

Especially after what they did to her friends.

To her best pal Casey, and the turtles.

She is who she will be.

She's still learning.

She is a kid after all, this is when she makes mistakes.

She is Angel.

And she hates fakes.


	14. Yoshi Hamato

LC; I thought of someone!  
>Leo; Please welcome from the land of the dead,<br>Mikey; Yoshi Hamato!  
>Yoshi; It is a great honor to be here.<br>LC; Yeah, just keep telling ya self that.  
>Disclaimer; I do not own the tmnt. YET!<p>Chapter 13; Yoshi Hamato.<p>

Since first moving in with the Ancient One.

He has sought for one thing alone.

To gain the love of Teng Shen.

His friend lost sight of what they were taught.

And in his rage, he lost her forever.

He swore revenge after that night.

He had to make him pay!

He had to avenge her untimely death!

Because he is Yoshi Hamato.

And because he loved her, but never got to tell her.

She died, not knowing how he felt.

He gained his revenge, but had to run all the same.

He took with him nought but a pet.

His beloved Teng Shen's pet rat.

He named him Splinter, as a reminder.

Because he is Yoshi Hamato.

He never noticed the rat mimicing his movements during practice.

But he saw Splinter attempt to save him from Hun.

Alas, he joined Teng Shen that bloody night.

But Hun would forever bear the mark.

He would not be allowed to forget.

He was not dissappointed though.

He was finally reunited with his long lost love.

And he was finally able to tell her how he felt.

If they could not be together in life.

They would be together in death.

He no longer felt the bitterness of revenge in his veins.

No longer did hate dwell in his heart.

And from afar, he watched as his little pet learned.

Not of ninjutsu, no, but of family.

He watched his pet become a father.

Watched his 'grandkids' grow to be fine young men.

Young masters of ninjutsu, good and honorable.

Young masters of bushido.

He could not be more proud of his faithful companion.

If only he could tell Splinter that.

But he had the time.

Someday, Splinter would come to join them.

He would then tell Splinter how proud he was.

But he hoped that time did not come soon.

For the little ones needed Splinter more.

Leonardo needed help with a kata.

Raphael needed someone to repair his punching bag.

Donatello needed new tools.

And Michelangelo needed help falling to sleep after a nightmare.

He is Yoshi Hamato.

And he could be considered the grandfather of the turtles.

He didn't see the green skin or shells.

He saw the love, honor, and strength in their eyes.

As far as he was concerned, he'd be happy to hold such a title.

He is Yoshi Hamato.

And he has done things he is not proud of.

But he is proud of his pet.

And proud of his pet's sons.

He is Yoshi Hamato.

Son, student, master, brother, and friend.

He is Yoshi Hamato.

And he's waiting just beyond that last bend. 


	15. Karai Saki

LC; For Karai!  
>Karai; I will kill you before the first stanza!<br>Leo; We've tried.  
>Mike; And if the good guys can't win...<br>Don; What makes you think the bad guy can?  
>Karai; Because I am a girl.<br>Disclaimer; I do not own the TMNT or Karai. But that would be seriously cool if I did.

Chapter 14; Karai Saki.

Since being taken in.

She has fought to make it worth his while.

She only wishes to prove her worth.

To the man who saved her from despair.

From the oprresive lonliness.

But now she is confused.

She doesn't like the dishonorable acts they have commited.

She does not like the blood on her hands.

If only she could try it again.

Try to right the wrongs she had done.

Try to reunite the fathers to their families.

The children with their parents.

Maybe the pain would be eased.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt as much anymore.

But she won't do any of that.

Because she is Karai Saki.

And she is bound by her father's honor.

She must fight the turtles.

She must avenge her master, her father.

But why must she do these things?

She could stop, if she wanted.

She could, it wouldn't be too hard.

So why does she fight them, every time?

Because it's all she knows.

She's afraid to show weakness.

Afraid they will see her as her first parents saw her.

As a worthless waste of space.

That is why they left her all alone in Japan.

Because she is Karai Saki.

And she is tired of all the blood shed.

By day, she is the heiress of Saki companies.

By night, she is a merciless huntress.

Hunting the elusive by-pedal turtles in the sewers of NYC.

And she hates this.

Because she can never escape this hate filled cycle.

Oh how she'd love to sleep in.

Or to go to bed earlier than three.

She'd love to go to a high school.

Instead of running a million dollar company.

Or running across the building tops.

She would love to live a normal world.

But she can not, she never will.

Because she is Karai Saki.

And she is bound by her honorless honor.

So even though it will plauge her dreams.

Even though she will wake screaming each night.

Even though the dark rings around her eyes are no easier to hide.

She will do as she has been trained to do.

She will hunt the enemies of her father.

She is Karai Saki.

And she is many things.

A warrior, a ninja, a daughter, and a boss.

She is Karai Saki.

And she has never felt such loss. 


	16. Dark Leo

LC; Here ya are!  
>DLeo; Why are we here?<br>LC; Cuz I already did the turtles, so dark turtles are next!  
>DDon; Well we don't wanna!<br>DMike; Yeah!  
>LC; TOO BAD CUZ YOUR GONNA!<br>All; Eeep.  
>Disclaimer; I do not own the turtles or the dark turtles, dang it! Why can't I have any turtles!<p>

Chapter 15; Dark Leo

Since falling out of the test tube.

He's been told to kill the originals.

They are better, the next version.

The turtles 2.0 if you would.

But now he's confused.

He doesn't know what to think anymore.

These feelings that they gave him are strange.

And he doesn't know what to do about them.

He can not hit them.

He can not crush them.

He can not even eat them.

So what do they do, besides make him feel bad?

These mysterious emotions in his body.

The ones running circles somewhere in his chest.

Isn't that called the heart?

Why does he feel bad when he does things.

Especially when he takes more meat than his fair share.

Or when one of the others doesn't get any.

Why does he feel bad about that?

It's survival of the fittest, so it's not his fault.

He should not feel these things.

Because he is Dark Leo.

And he was meant to hate them.

He should not know about love, or caring.

He should only care about destroying.

He should only love carnage and unhappiness.

But he can feel them, when one of them smile.

One of his...what are they?

They are not related.

They barely even look alike.

But, aren't they his brothers?

He does not understand so much.

He doesn't even know why he shouldn't feel things.

Is it because master Darius says no?

He doesn't like listening to him anyways.

Or is it because he doesn't know how to feel?

He can not, and may never, be sure.

Not completely anyway, not now.

But he can always try.

Because he is Dark Leo.

And he does not give in easily.

He will fight for those answers.

And he will discover another reason to be here.

One that does not involve killing the turtles.

Because he is indebted to them.

They taught him that maybe he doesn't have to be confused.

Maybe these feelings are okay to have.

He is Dark Leo.

And he does not know many things.

But he is learning.

He is learning what he is to his new brothers.

He is Dark Leo.

A monster, a clone, and at times a brother.

He just doesn't know how to be one.

So forever and always he will remain.

Until the answers he seeks are no longer hidden.

When he knows about these feelings.

And why they are there at all.

He is Dark Leo.

And he wants to have a ball.


	17. Dark Raph

LC; Okay, now for D. Raph!  
>Raph; Ugh, that bonehead?<br>Mike; You don't wanna do him cause he's exactly like you!  
>Raph; Why you little-! *Chases Mikey*<br>LC; This is better than day time television! *Eats popcorn* My money's on Raph!  
>Leo; Mikey's faster.<br>Don; True, but Raph has better stamina.  
>LC; Bets here, place your bets!<br>Disclaimer; I do not own TMNT!

Chapter 16; Dark Raphael!

Since his very first brawl,

He has known he is not as smart.

But he doesn't know why.

Or maybe that is the reason.

Maybe his DNA had been mutated too much.

Perhaps understanding it was forever out of reach.

Or maybe it was how it was meant to be.

He tries to ignore it.

He tries not to dwell on it too long.

Because he is Dark Raph.

Because it makes him feel.

Because if he does he feels even more angry.

And he doesn't like that.

But that makes no sense.

He is meant to feel anger.

Because he is Dark Raphael.

And he hates everything.

At least, that is what he believes.

Darius, that bastard, he does hate.

But not because he is supposed to.

But because he tells them what to do.

And he hates that.

Because he is Dark Raphael.

He wonders if maybe his original feels the same.

But he'll never ask him.

That would be awkward.

It would make him a traitor.

And Dark Leo already has that position.

They don't say it out loud.

He is still their leader and is stronger.

But since that faithful mission, he is different.

And Dark Raphael does not understand that.

He is almost nice now, he shares food.

But he does not understand why.

Because he is Dark Raphael.

It's supposed to be every mutant for themselves.

So why does he think what Dark Leo is doing is good?

That can't be it.

It's just not possible.

And it never can be.

But he is still curious and hesitant.

Because he is Dark Raphael.

Maybe he should ask Dark Don what he thinks.

But he knows he won't do that.

Because then he'll start to change too.

And he doesn't know how to be different.

Because he is Dark Raphael.

He is a mutant, a monster, and angry.

But not at his brothers.

No, never at them.

Only at a world stranger than he knows.

He is Dark Raphael.

He should hate every creature.

He is Dark Raphael.

And his heart is a strange feature. 


	18. Dark Don

LC; Another poem by me!  
>Leo; Geez, when will you be finished with this?<br>LC; I think a couple more chapters should do, I'm almost out of people.  
>; Yeah, she only has me and left.<br>LC; People, if you want to save this fic submit characters I haven't done yet!  
>Mikey; Don't listen to her! She's crazy dudes!<br>Raph; Yeah, let this thing die already!  
>LC; Silence amphibians!<br>Don; Get it right!  
>Mike; Yeah, we're totally reptiles!<br>LC; I don't care! To the poem!  
>Disclaimer; I do not own TMNT! At all!<p>Chapter 17; Dark Donatello<p>

Ever since he first became aware of this world.

His only goal was to destroy his twin.

He knows they can do it.

After all they are superior.

So why does he hold back?

At first he wrote it off as weakness of the muscles.

They'd just been 'born' after all.

But that's not it.

And he knows this.

Because he is Dark Donatello.

He knows more than his brothers.

He is the smart one.

He was designed this way, to be smarter!

He helps Dark Leo make the plans.

Because he is Dark Donatello.

He has begun to change.

He supossed it was only a matter of time.

After all, sentient beings all feel things.

Emotions should not have come as a surprise.

He knows this, he's acknowledged it and tested it.

But it doesn't matter!

Because he is Dark Donatello.

And he has been aware for some time now.

He still can't understand these feelings.

No matter how hard he tries.

But maybe it's better that way?

That way they can fight without holding back.

Even if he hasn't succeded it yet.

Because he is Dark Donatello.

And he knows he will with time!

Still though, they are strange, foriegn.

He wishes he could be without them.

Surely then they could destroy their originals!

He tells himself this.

Because he is Dark Donatello.

He knows when he's lying, especially to himself.

It was always a matter of time.

Until they would grow soft.

He thought for sure Dark Mike would be first though.

But it was Dark Leo.

Maybe it has to do with being near those who already felt.

Maybe that is what draws out these feelings.

Dark Leo had a larger dose than they had.

He tries to rationalize this, to be logical.

Because he is Dark Donatello.

And feelings would only distract and delay him.

He should get rid of them somehow.

It's starting to affect him more and more.

It's started infecting them all.

It's only a matter of time!

He is Dark Donatello.

And he's always known these things.

He is Dark Donatello.

A monster, a sentient being, and a mutant.

He is Dark Donatello.

And he'd face the facts, if only because they were so blatant. 


	19. Dark Mikey

LC; Yay, another poem!  
>D. Mikey; Great, I can't wait to see how you humiliate me.<br>D. Don; Mine wasn't that bad.  
>LC; Don't worry so much! I'll only make it excrusiating!<br>D. Mikey; *Gulp*  
>Don; She's evil and has a list of characters she hasn't done yet.<br>LC; I love writing these poems though!  
>Leo; Then write them about someone else! Leave us alone!<br>LC; Oh be quiet, I already did you!  
>Disclaimer; I do not own TMNT! WAH!<p>Chapter 18; Dark Michelangelo<p>

Ever since their first battle.

He's wondered why they listened.

He hates taking orders from those he does not respect.

Darius is but a fool.

He enjoys making fun and knocking them off guard.

Because he is Dark Michelangelo.

And he enjoys knocking someone off balance.

He could have finished off his original.

It would have been all to easy to rip out his heart.

Yet the orange wearing turtle was faster than he.

Simply for the fact he smiled.

It was not the sadistic grin he showed.

He recognizes that much.

Because he is Dark Michelangelo.

And his grin is for the pain of others.

Yet the orange turtle's grin was a smile.

He seemed happy, but not for a fight.

No, it wasn't the fighting.

He can almost hear his thought process.

He thinks he knows why as well.

It is because they are twins.

And because he is Dark Michelangelo.

No, the orange turtle did not like fighting.

He wished to be anywhere else with his brothers.

He did not like fighting.

So why did he smile?

He thinks he can understand why.

Yet he doesn't want to say it.

Doesn't want to think it.

Because he is Dark Michelangelo.

And he isn't meant to have friends.

Dark Leo failed in his mission, but got the meat.

For the first time ever, he shared.

"Why are you doing this now?"

He doesn't understand his 'brothers'.

Not like he understands the orange turtle.

"You never did something like this before."

He could never understand his reasoning.

Because he is Dark Michelangelo.

He tosses witty banter.

He secretly likes the ancient comic book heroes.

He even used to wish he was the Turtle Titan.

Maybe it's in his DNA.

He should ask Dark Don about that.

But he knows he never will.

Because he is Dark Michelangelo.

He would never admit he's afraid of the dark.

He fears the shadows they thrive in.

He wonders if the orange one shares this in common with him.

He is Dark Michelangelo.

He is perhaps the most naive of his brothers.

He understands this.

He accepts it.

He is Dark Michelangelo.

He knows he can barely be called turtle.

Yet he is happy with what he is.

Darius says they are clones.

The people say they are monsters.

He knows what they really are though.

Buried under the hatred and the muck.

They are turtles.

He is Dark Michelangelo.

A clone, a monster, mostly a turtle.

He is Dark Michelangelo.

And he will jump every hurdle. 


	20. Tang Shen

LC; Okay, now for another poem thingy!  
>Leo; Great, just what we needed.<br>Raph; Who for this time? I thought you ran out?  
>LC; This is for Yoshi's lover, Tang Shen!<br>Leo; Well at least it ain't us!  
>LC; Yeah, this one's different though. It rhymes!<br>Disclaimer; I do not own the turtles! Or the people in the show! Or the show it's on! Or the channel the show is on! Nothing, I own nothing!

Chapter 19: Tang Shen.

In times gone by she loved the two the same.

Yoshi won her heart, but who was Yukio to blame.

She loved them true, one more than the other.

She never thought she would drive away, her lover's brother.

As children they played, happy and content.

None of them knew of Yukio's future intent.

They saved an old man, stole him from death.

The whole time they worked with him she feared their last breath.

She got a new pet, a hungry rat.

Yukio would kill him, not make him fat.

Yoshi built a home for the young rodent.

A cage of wood proved very potent.

The two began fighting no matter where or when.

Like two roosters, over the same hen.

She wished she had seen the darkness.

The one in his heart, lost and loveless.

She wished she had known, the anger Yoshi knew.

When her body was found, damp with morning dew.

She watched from above as he fought with such skill.

She watched with love as he did not take the kill.

He took her pet, and named him Splinter.

A fitting name, she thought that winter.

That last night at home, she wished to erase.

But it is better this way, it's a part of the human race.

When her lover joined her atop a cloud.

They sang they danced, and tried not to be too loud.

They watched their pet take a life of his own.

They saw him become a father, if only they'd known!

He raised four young turtles, all a boy.

Starting with Leonardo, ever so coy.

Raphael was headstrong, but loyal and brave.

Donatello she thought, what a shame to live in this cave.

Michelangelo, the youngest, was ever so true.

They only wished to say how proud they were of those few.

They took great pride.

As Splinter taught them of honor and the good side.

The turtles grew older, and they saw the world.

If only they could see it, all unfurled.

Such a shame, such children could not play.

Up on the street, in the light of day.

The utroms had made them, but knew not.

Of the four young turtles, now four tots.

They grew to trikes, exploring their home.

Yoshi thought it similar to a tome.

But Splinter took care, of each young child.

Though often their adventures were a little wild.

They watched as to young men they grew.

The couple were proud of their little family, through and through.

They fought the Foot, and won as well.

Splinter and sons, would be fine, they could tell.

For a time they vanished, a year at most.

They began to lose hope, and waited for their host.

They returned, older and strong.

Splinter and his boys, not so young.

When Splinter joined the two up above.

They all three looked down at the four, and felt nothing but love. 


End file.
